


Messing with Bones (Imagine)

by blissfullylostinarabbithole



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfullylostinarabbithole/pseuds/blissfullylostinarabbithole
Summary: Imagine messing with Bones because you have a crush on him, and he is not amused.





	1. Chapter 1

“Y/N, where are we going?” Nyota asked, though she was sure she already knew.

“Ummm… quick stop to medical, then to the cafeteria,” you grinned.

Your friend sighed, “Why can’t you just ask him out like a normal person?”

“What are you talking about? I have to fix the security camera in McCoy’s office. Anyway, if he doesn’t want to be annoyed, he shouldn’t be so frowny all the time.” You weren’t sure why you kept denying your feelings for the CMO. Nyota had caught on not long after they’d developed, but admitting it still felt like too big a step. “Besides, everyone else enjoys it; it’s good for morale.”

She grabbed your hand and stopped you, “It’s not gummy bears again, is it? It took months for him to pawn them all off on the crew.”

You shook your head as you covered your mouth to keep from bursting out into laughter. “No,” you began when you regained your composure. “But you just gave me another idea.”

“Oh no…”

“Relax! This one just uses a few tweaked comms,” you assured.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Leonard was not having a good day. He was at his desk, resting his head on his hand when he heard static and a low moaning coming from his left.

“Wooooooooo… I’m a ghooooooost.”

“Dammit,” he groaned. He didn’t need to wonder who was behind this nonsense.

His whole body whipped around as static sounded from his right. “I haunt the offices of gruuumpy dooooctoooors,” your voice called.

“Y/N! You cut that out and get these things out of my office!” he yelled at the room.

“What are you yelling about?” The shouting had caught Jim’s attention.

“It’s that damn woman again, Jim. She’s driving me insane!”

This time, the static came from above, “Wooooooooooo.”

“What the hell is she doing?” Jim tried and failed to contain his laughter.

“She’s pretending to be a ghost,” he grit his teeth. “God help me.”

* * *

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

There was one final touch to complete your next project that you needed Spock’s knowledge for. Racing through the halls of the Enterprise, you came upon the Officer’s Mess, hoping you didn’t miss him. The door opened and you thanked the stars you made it just in time, until you saw who it actually was.

“Woah, what’s the rush?” Bones held up his hands to stop you.

You skidded to a halt, huffing in annoyance. “I’m looking for the commander. Is he still inside?”

“He is,” he crossed his arms, slightly tilting his head. “But you can’t go in there. It’s the Officer’s Mess.”

You gasped with mock wonder, “No. Way. In my three years of crawling through every nook and cranny fixing stuff on this ship, I thought it was just a myth!” Bones rolled his eyes, but you didn’t stop. “I know I’m not worthy, but may I touch the door with my lowly, grimy engineer’s hands?”

He was about to say something, but the opening door caught your attention. “Commander!” you greeted chirpily.

“L/N,” he gave you the faintest nod. “What brings you here?”

“I have something important to ask you.”

“Proceed,” he encouraged.

You turned to Bones and gave him a wicked grin, quickly wiping it off before facing Spock again. “In private, if you don’t mind.”

“Of course.” He opened the door he had just come out of and gestured for you to enter. You turned, walking backwards so you could see the appalled look on Bones while hiding your victorious smile from Spock.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Spock stared at you blankly for a moment. “My apologies, Y/N, but my knowledge of your people’s history does not extend to confections.”

“NOOOOO!” You dramatically dropped to your knees. “You were my only hope!”

“What’s this about, anyway? Why do you need to know what that lollipop is called?” Jim extended a hand to help you up.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

The following day, you knocked on the same door and again were met with the doctor.

“Spock’s not here today, Darlin’.” He didn’t even try to hide the smugness in his tone.

You ignored the tornado of butterflies in your stomach and smiled, causing his smirk to falter. “The replicator’s busted, and I’m here to fix it. Unless, you want to get stuck eating with the plebs.”

He looked over to the object in question and grumbled before walking out, leaving you to work in peace.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

A banging on your door jolted you from your nap. You raced over and flung it open, revealing a fuming Leonard. “What the hell, McCoy, I was asleep!”

“You’ve got some nerve, you know that?!” He shoved a milk carton into your hand. “What the hell is this?!” he demanded.

Your body began shaking with suppressed mirth, making Leonard turn a lovely shade of red. “Did you come here for an escort to the Captain, _Lenny_?”

“Dr. McCoy?” Both of you turned to face Pavel, standing in the hall looking concerned.

“Everything’s fine,” you gave him a reassuring smile.

He smiled back, nodding, before bolting down the hall. “Keptin! I found Dr. McCoy!”

“How did he…?”

“Every replicator on the ship is making those!”

Your eyes widened in surprise. “It was only supposed to be the Officer’s mess.”  This time, you didn’t hold back your laughter. “That’s even better!” you squealed.

He snatched the carton from your hand and looked it over again. “What’s with the stupid hat, anyway?”

“You tell me.” You wiped the tears from your eyes. “You were the one wearing it.”

Leonard groaned and stomped away, leaving you to deal with another wave of laughter. You couldn’t wait to tell Nyota what happened.

 

* * *

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

The away team for the current mission was one of the largest groups to date. Luckily, you didn’t have to go. 

“Thank God for that,” Leonard mumbled, earning him a warning look from the captain and a sneer from you. 

As soon as they left, you went to medical to set up your next prank. He always insisted everyone have a full physical after each mission, so it was the perfect time to set this particular one up. When you finished, you went back to the transporter to await orders to beam the team back up. 

“L/N, we need you to lock onto McCoy and beam him. He’s been injured.” 

For a moment, you felt as if you couldn’t breathe. “Right away, Commander. Is he going to be ok?” 

“Dammit, Spock, I’m fine, it’s a just a bump!” he insisted, making you sigh in relief. 

“You’re bleeding,” Spock asserted. “I suggest you go back and get it looked at.” 

‘Fine! At least I won’t have to finish the mission and I can get away from your nagging. Beam me up, Y/N.” 

Certain that he was fine, you decided to add to his annoyance and beamed Spock up. “Oops! Oh well, now he can escort you and be sure M’Benga checks you out.” 

“Well that’s just typical,” you heard him growl over the comm. 

Spock materialized and gave a look that said he didn’t believe you’d made a mistake, but didn’t say anything. Bones materialized soon after, and was promptly lead away by Spock. You gave him a faux sheepish grin, and he scowled in return. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

“Bones, I’m fine,” Jim whined. 

“Just put the gown on and get in the bed. The sooner we can clear you, the sooner you get me off your back.” 

Jim groaned, but complied, “Just hurry up.” 

Leonard began scanning him, but something strange was happening with his equipment. “What the…?” he trailed off. 

“What is it?” Jim asked, slightly concerned. 

Leonard ran another scan. “This doesn’t make any sense. Unless…” he grit his teeth. “You have to do something about L/N, Jim.” 

“Why?” he raised a brow at his friend. “What’d she do now?” 

“I don’t know how, but she did something to my equipment!” he snarled. 

“How do you know?” He knew it was likely true, but still wanted to hear Leonard’s answer. 

“It says you suffer from terminal sexiness.” 

The corner of Jim’s mouth quirked a bit, “It’s not wrong.” 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

“So,” Jim gave you a sly smile. “You think I’m sexy?” 

“Ooh, Captain, how scandalous!” you teased, making him chuckle. 

“You know, you really shouldn’t mess with the equipment.” He’d have sounded serious if it weren’t for the smirk plastered on his face. 

“It only reads that if the person scanned is perfectly fine,” you assured. “I’ll go when he’s off duty. I don’t need him lecturing me while I fix it.” 

“You know,” Jim studied you for a moment. “If you could just stop fighting, I think you’d be good for each other.” 

“Ok, you and Uhura need to stop with that.”

* * *

 

  

 


	4. Chapter 4

The crew was on shore leave, and Leonard was on his way to the bar to meet Jim when he stopped dead in his tracks at hearing the voice that graced his nightmares. 

“Really?!” he heard you huff. 

“Watch where you’re going!” another voice yelled. 

“I’m literally carrying two bins I can barely see over! You couldn’t move out of the way?” 

He didn’t think twice about going to your aid. “What seems to be the trouble here?” 

“This stupi-” the guy began his tirade, only to be interrupted. 

“There’s no need for name calling,” Bones warned. “She’s miserable enough from the Andorian shingles without you making her angry.” He smirked at the glare you shot him. “Contagious, too; you’re probably already infected.” 

You took a step toward the man, who quickly took three steps back. “Get away from me!” he called before making a run for it, causing you and Leonard to laugh. You lifted the boxes and attempted to be on your way. 

“Let me help you with that,” he took the top box from you when he saw you really couldn’t see over both. 

“It’s alright, doctor. You were on your way somewhere, weren’t you?” 

“Yeah, but I can’t have you unleash your terror on these poor civilians, can I?” 

You rolled your eyes, but made the rest of the trip to the Enterprise in silence, only breaking it when you reached your quarters. “Thanks for helping me.” You were beginning to feel guilty. He’d unknowingly been kind enough to help you carry his next irritant. 

“Wait, are those manners? Did I hear that right?” he jeered. 

And like that, the guilt disappeared. You were glad of it, too. You’d have been upset if you had the posters made for nothing. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

You were relieved Uhura was too drunk to ask too many questions when you asked for her help putting the posters up. She just giggled the whole time. When the rest of the crew returned to the ship, you were offered high fives and appreciative smiles. 

You were able to avoid the doctor’s wrath, mostly by keeping away from your quarters. Nyota let you use hers until you executed the next phase, which she was eager to help with despite being sober. You both began to encourage the crew to deface the posters, and watched his rants from the security monitors. Jim even joined you sometimes. 

“Why do you do this to him?” he had asked with a grin. 

“He said I had no manners!” you defended indignantly, causing him to roar with laughter. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

“There has to be something you can do! How does she have enough free time to do all this?” Leonard addressed the captain.

“Come on, she’s just having fun,” he dismissed, clapping him on the shoulders.. “Anyway, have you seen what these stunts of hers do for crew productivity?” 

“If it’s so great, why don’t you volunteer to be the butt of her jokes?” 

Jim frowned and gave him a shrug. “Because she chose you.” 

“What an honor,” he muttered sarcastically. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

You were in the middle of putting the second set of posters up when the captain rushed down the hall. 

“Incoming,” he warned as he passed. 

“L/N!” you jumped at Leonard’s shouting. “Take these things down NOW!” 

“NO! Your reign of gummy terror will come to an end!” He stalked toward you, so you ran down the hall calling, “The revolution is here!” You turned a corner, and were pulled into an empty room by a grinning Nyota. 

Spock watched you run past with a raised brow, and continued on until he found Bones. “What was that about, Doctor?” Leonard tore the poster off the wall and handed it to him. “The crew are still reluctant to go to the medbay,” the corner of his mouth quirked at the memory. 

Leonard groaned in annoyance. “That was her fault, too!” 

“That may be, doctor, but workplace injuries have decreased 42.483% since the incident.”  

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

“Have you tried being nice? I know you give her a hard time, too.” Jim asked the incensed doctor. 

“Not like this!” 

“The captain is right, doctor. Perhaps the first step to changing your relationship should come from you.” Spock advised. “She’s not unreasonable, and I’m certain with time and courtesy she will cease her games.” 

“Yeah, why haven’t you tried that?” Jim smirked, “Unless, you enjoy the attention.” 

“Don’t be an idiot, of course I don’t!” Bones looked almost scandalized at the insinuation. 

“The sudden reddening of your face suggests otherwise.” Spock gave him his version of a smirk as well. 

“If my face is red, it’s because I’m mad as hell! This girl is making _life_ hell!” 

You and Nyota were headed to grab lunch, laughing at something Chekov had done on the bridge when her arm shot out to stop you. “Listen.” 

“Bones, calm down.” you heard Jim trying to pacify him. 

“Calm down? It’s easy for you to say. You’re not the one she’s tormenting!” 

You and Nyota exchanged worried looks. Neither of you had ever heard him so angry. You never meant to push him that far. 

“Doctor, might I remind you that the crew-” 

“Yeah yeah,” he interrupted Spock. “‘Productivity up, injuries down.’ But _I_ can’t take it. Someone has to tell her she needs to grow the hell up.” 

“Are you ok?” Uhura whispered as she led you away. 

“Yeah. I just… I didn’t want to…” 

“I know.” She pulled you into a hug. “He just needs some time to cool off.” 

“No. I’m done.” As hard as you tried, you couldn’t keep your voice from cracking. 

“Y/N,” she stroked your cheek. “He’s probably just had a bad day. It’ll be ok. Come on, let’s go eat.” 

You shook your head, “I’m not hungry. I’m going to my room. Please, don’t say anything.” 

“Alright,” she sighed. “I’ll bring you something later.” Her heart broke for you as she watched you leave, knowing the feelings you’d been running from were about to catch up.

* * *

 

 

 **A/N:** … I can’t believe I forgot to fix the hat in the second poster… *dramatically collapses on bed*

* * *

 

              

  


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's been quiet, and Bones gets suspicious.

It’d been some time since Bones had seen or heard from you, and it was making him grumpier than normal. He couldn’t stand it anymore, and against his better judgement, he decided to share his concerns with Jim.

“You miss her!” Jim taunted, not trying to conceal his utter delight.

“Don’t be ridiculous!” he snapped. “She’s up to something! And it’s going to be big if she’s taking this long.”

“Good,” Jim nodded, earning a glare from the doctor. “What? Morale’s been pretty low lately and another stunt is just what we need right now.”

Leonard exhaled, shoulders slumping as he took a seat. “Yeah. Crew’s getting careless. Medbay’s been busier than a cat covering crap on a marble floor.”

“Well, was she acting strange last time you saw her?” Jim crossed his arms and leaned against the table across from Leonard. “Seem suspicious or anything?”

Bones shrugged, “I haven’t seen her since she put up the resistance posters.”

“What? That was over a year ago!” Jim’s brow furrowed, trying to recall something. “That’s not right, weren’t you on the same team during the last mission?”

“No, she’s not been on any missions.”

“What do you mean? Of course she has.”

“I haven’t seen her in medical upon any mission team’s return.” He pulled out his PADD and began searching patient histories when Jim asked to have Spock come to his office.

“I know she has,” Jim insisted. “Maybe she’s just been skipping her checkups.”

“Or forging them,” Leonard supplied, handing Jim his PADD. “It says she’s been cleared, but I haven’t examined her.”

“Well, she’s certainly smart enough to. Do you think this is part of her prank?”

There was a knock on the door, and Jim opened it to reveal Spock.

“You wanted to see me, Captain?” he asked, entering when Jim gestured him to.

“Yes, it’s about Y/N.”

“Oh?” he slightly raised a brow. “What has she done now?”

“Nothing, that’s the problem,” Leonard grumbled, making Spock raise his eyebrow a bit more.

“Wasn’t she meant to go on that last rescue mission along with Bones? He says he didn’t see her.”

“Initially, yes, though she found a suitable replacement as she was needed on the Enterprise.”

“What about her post-mission physicals?” Leonard showed him his PADD. “It says she’s had them but she hasn’t.”

“She has, Doctor.” He pulled out his own PADD and pulled up your medical details. “She’d been examined by Dr. M’Benga.”

“Oh, well that answers that question,” Jim breathed a sigh of relief.

“Why?” Leonard looked almost offended.

“Perhaps that is a question better suited for her to answer?” Spock offered. “Was there anything else I could assist you with?”

“Yeah, have you seen Y/N recently? Or spoken to her?” Jim glanced over at Leonard, who was looking even angrier than when he came in. “She’s been quiet and Bones seems to think she’s planning something big.”

“I have not noticed any questionable behavior from her, nor from Nyota. She has seemed a bit overworked and withdrawn, but nothing that was cause for alarm.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Leonard’s mood grew fouler and fouler as the weeks passed. He knew you were up to something; you had to be. There was no other explanation for why you’d been avoiding him.

He figured it out when immediately after his meeting with the Captain and Spock, he found aside from going to a different doctor, you had been switching missions he was a part of. Despite knowing the benefits of the tricks you played on him, he grew anxious and decided it was time to confront you. However, no matter how many times he went to engineering, you were nowhere to be found. He checked your quarters, but you were never there, no matter what time he’d check. Next, he decided to call in for repairs in the medbay until you showed, but it was always someone else who walked through the doors.

Eventually, he went back to Jim to express his frustrations. The captain didn’t think much of it, but as Leonard wasn’t about to let it go, he agreed to get in touch with you as long as he didn’t start hurling accusations. Leonard reluctantly agreed, settling into an empty chair to await your arrival.

“Hey, handsome,” you greeted the captain, briefly pausing when you saw Dr. McCoy was present as well. “Good afternoon, Doctor.”

His anger disappeared as soon as he saw you; dull, sunken eyes, skin lacking its usual glow, hair dry and limp.

“I’m sorry, beautiful, did I wake you?” Jim asked.

“Yeah, but it’s fine,” you yawned out. “What’s up?”

“Well, uh, there’ve been some concerns,” he began, eyeing Leonard as he pulled out his tricorder and approached you. “regarding some missions you were supposed to be on.”

“What about them?” You tried to ignore the doctor’s close proximity, putting all your focus on Jim. “I cleared all my replacements with Commander Spock beforehand.”

“I know, I was wondering why you ducked out of those missions specifically.”

“I’m not sure I understand,” you lied. “I had other projects that needed my attention, so I recommended someone else.”

“And you post-mission physicals?” Leonard jumped in. “Why have you been going to Dr. M’Benga?”

You furrowed your brow in faux confusion. “Why not? He’s my friend and he’s a more than competent doctor, isn’t he?”

Bones didn’t have a good answer, and narrowed his eyes at you, causing you to turn your attention back to the captain.

Jim nodded, not having anything to add to the discussion. He leaned back in his chair, appearing casual. “So, we haven’t seen much of you lately. What have you been up to?”

“Ugh, nothing. Been too busy with work to do anything other than sleep.” That wasn’t a lie. It was harder than you anticipated to get anyone to agree to cover your missions when they found they’d be in the company of the surly doctor. You could barely get them to take the medbay repair jobs. In the end, you had to offer to take on some of their workload to get them to agree.

“Doesn’t look like you’re getting much there, Darlin,” Leonard teased, eyes narrowing again when you only smiled politely and nodded.

Even Jim was surprised you didn’t take the chance to retort, but he figured you were just tired. He dismissed you, apologizing again for disturbing your rest. You said your goodbyes to both men, only which Jim responded.

“See? She’s acting weird, isn’t she?” Bones asked after you’d gone.

Jim rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, barely meeting Leonard’s gaze. “I don’t know, Bones, she seemed honest to me. Did you see how exhausted she looked?”

“Because she’s working on whatever nightmare she’s going to unleash next!”

“Either way, I’m telling her to take a few days to rest. Mind giving me a doctor’s order to go with it?”

“Ask Dr. M’Benga,” he mocked pettily. “She’d work herself to the grave out of spite if it came from me,” he grumbled, taking his leave of the amused captain.

* * *

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

When the shock of coming face to face with Bones wore off, you realized it wasn’t as difficult as you thought it would be. You still felt like a schoolgirl with a crush, but you were able to hold it together and you were proud of that. After a few weeks, you stopped trying to rope others into taking jobs where he might be, and you ended up getting the rest you desperately needed.

Now that you weren’t avoiding him, Leonard noticed you were looking healthier, and felt a sense a relief that surprised him. As CMO, he should be happy his crew is healthy, but he found it odd he needed a moment to really bask in the fact that you seemed better than when he last you. Before he could linger on the thought, a red shirt had come in with a gash in his side, and it was shoved to the back of his mind.

He was still suspicious, though, keeping a critical eye on you whenever you were in his sights, but he reigned in the sarcastic remarks when all you did was smile humorlessly and returned your attention to your work. In fact, you hardly said a word to him beyond a greeting unless he spoke to you first. Even then, the answers were short and lacking the edge of your previous encounters.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Bones packed the last of his gear and headed out to meet with the others for the mission, doing a double take when he saw you among the team.

“Well, look what the cat dragged in,” he muttered as he sidled up to you.

“Good morning, Doctor.” You didn’t even spare him a glance when you replied, making him run a scrutinizing eye over you.

You were transported to another ship that had been attacked, leaving the ship damaged and the crew in need of medical attention. Without another word, you and Bones parted ways, eager to do everything you could to help the crew. In the end, it was beyond what any of you could repair, and ended up needing to tow it back to the nearest port, taking the crew onto the Enterprise for the journey.

A handsome biologist had gotten lost on his way to the labs, and Nyota practically shoved you at him, assuring him it would be no bother for you to escort him as you had a job to do there. He gave you an easy smile and introduced himself as Dr. Dylan Bishop, and was so far just about the most charming person you’d ever met. When you reached the lab, you were about to leave when he politely reminded you about the ‘repairs’ you needed to do. Groaning internally, you settled yourself into a cabinet and made noises for a few minutes before you decided it was safe to leave.

Whenever you ran into Dylan, he was all smiles and good humor, and you’d be lying if you said it wasn’t having an effect on you. It wasn’t close to what you felt toward the doctor, but it was a step in the right direction.

“We missed you yesterday,” Nyota said as you set your tray down at her table.

“I had lunch with Dylan,” you smirked. “Afternoon, Commander.”

Spock sat at the table, his food barely touched. “Good afternoon. I trust you’ve had a productive day?”

“Indeed,” you teased, earning one of Nyota’s french fries to the face.

“Since when are you having lunch dates?” she demanded.

“We’re not,” you shrugged it off. “we just met up on the way here and he asked if I’d sit with him.” You bit your lip, suppressing a smile that made her own fade.

“No.”

“I didn’t say anything yet!”

“I thought you were done with the pranking.”

“Yeah, but it’s boring,” you whined. “It’s a small one; child’s play, really.”

“Why can’t you just tell him how you feel like a normal person and take it from there?” she sighed exasperatedly. “If you’d have done that with Le-”

She was silenced by the warning glare you gave her. You looked over to Spock and found him watching you with a raised brow.

“Don’t worry, Commander,” you tried to play it off. “It’s just a stupid joke.”

“Indeed,” he teased back, taking his tray as he stood from the table. “I must be returning to my post. I hope you enjoy the rest of your day.”

Nyota relaxed once he’d left. “I’m sorry.”

“You think he’ll figure it out?” you asked hopefully, though you already knew the answer.

“Yeah,” she cringed. “But I doubt he’ll say anything.” She patted your arm when your head dropped to the table with a groan. “I’ll help you. What do you want to do?”

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Leonard looked on, brow furrowed in confusion as the crew snickered at one of the other crew’s biologists, his usually blond hair now a vibrant purple.

“You want to transfer to the Enterprise?” Jim asked, unable to tear his eyes away from the man’s hair.

“If you have an opening,” Dylan beamed, ignoring the frown on the doctor’s face. Something behind the captain caught his attention, and his smile widened. “Let me know, Captain, excuse me.”

Watching as the man ran to catch up to you, Leonard didn’t hear Jim address him.

“Looks like she’s found herself a new target.” Pavel chuckled, and even Spock hummed in amusement as Leonard watched your interaction. “Bones! Are you listening?”

“What?”

“I said it looks like Y/N’s let you off he hook.”

“Oh,” he sounded rather detached. “oh good.”

“Are you alright, Doctor?” Spock asked, noticing he didn’t look exactly pleased.

“Yeah, I just… I have patients to check on.” He turned on his heel and rushed back to medical, ignoring Jim’s shouts about his shift just having ended.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Leonard threw himself into his work, hardly leaving the medbay unless it was to shower or he was about to pass out from exhaustion. His mood grew fouler, and only worsened whenever he saw the purple haired biologist.

Spock was the first to notice on one of his trips to medical. Jim had begun to worry, and asked Spock to deliver some food to see if he could get anything out of the doctor. When he asked if anything was bothering him, Leonard responded that he was just tired. One day, their potential new crew member made an appearance, needing a hypo for an allergic reaction to a sample he was studying.

To say Leonard had been rough with him would have been an understatement, and once the man left, rubbing the sore spot on his neck, Leonard’s words were practically growled through gritted teeth.

“What is the reasoning for your hostility toward Dr. Bishop?” he asked one day.

“I’m not hostile,” Leonard defended.

“Then you have no objections to the Captain accepting his transfer to the Enterprise?”

Leonard forcefully put his PADD on his desk and snapped. “Don’t tell me Jim’s actually considering taking that idiot on?! He’s a bad influence!”

Spock raised a quizzical brow, asking a question to which he already knew the answer. “On whom?”

“Y/N!” he shouted. “You think those smiles of his aren’t going to encourage her?”

Spock’s lips quirked at the corners. “I don’t believe there will be further trouble if he feels the same for her.”

“What are you yammerin’ about?” he sighed, not liking the direction the conversation was taking.

“It seems as though she is fond of him, and, if his behavior toward her is any indication, he may return those sentiments.”

“That’s not…” Spock saw a hint of understanding in his eyes. “But she… you can’t mean…” he gestured to himself, unable to say the words aloud.

“Nyota hinted Y/N may have felt affection toward you in the past.”

The two men eyed each other in silence before Leonard excused himself. Pacing in his quarters, he mulled over everything Spock said, and thought back to the times he interacted with you. He could feel himself growing sick at the missed signals, his rudeness, and now, the possibility of your having moved on.

“Dammit.”

* * *

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard's plan for getting Reader's attention isn't working.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, FINALLY!! There's one part left!

Leonard was at a loss for what to do. Ever since his divorce, he never thought he’d be interested in pursuing that type of relationship again. And because his marriage was a failure, he didn’t want to use the same approach, leaving him even more clueless. What confused him the most though, was the pang in his chest whenever your attention was on Dr. Bishop, and the longing he felt when he’d realized he might never be the source of your laughter again.

He tried, over and over again, to tempt you into doing something. He’d walked around the medbay pulling wires and messing with codes, hoping you’d be the one to show up to fix it. When he failed to goad you into reacting, he’d excuse himself, leaving things like his PADD or his tricorder behind; things you could easily alter to make things difficult enough to annoy him. He sighed dejectedly every time he returned to find you gone and his equipment untouched.

Growing desperate with every passing day, he admitted to himself he needed help. Scotty was terrible at keeping secrets, and Jim would just give him an infuriating grin and a hundred ‘I told you sos’. The commander was out of the question as well, not seeing how a logical approach would work on someone like you. That left only one person: Uhura.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

_**Slap** _

“What was that for?!” Leonard shouted as he rubbed his stinging cheek.

“Why now?!” Nyota demanded. “Is it because of Dylan?” Her eyes narrowed when he scoffed at the name. “No! You don’t get to be upset that he saw what you failed to. You don’t get to decide you want her now that someone else actually likes her. The  _real_  Y/N!”

“The real-?”

“She’s not the same!” she shouted, causing the doctor to flinch. “But you know all about that, don’t you. Is that what did it? She finally grew up enough for you?”

“What are you on about?”

“We heard you. After the posters, you were talking with Jim and Spock.” She smirked at him, feeling a sick satisfaction at his paling expression. “Dylan’s the one bringing her back; mending the heart  _you_  broke. So why should I help you?”

“That’s why she started seeing M’Benga…” he realized as the last piece of the puzzle fell into place. “That’s why she was ducking out of missions? Avoiding me?”

Nyota shrugged, not wanting to say more than she already had.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

One day, before Leonard could make the call to engineering for whatever revealed to be broken that day, Scotty approached with his toolkit in hand, stopping abruptly when he saw the doctor slam his tricorder on the floor, sending pieces flying everywhere. Scotty turned on his heel and rounded the corner, waiting several minutes before approaching again. He knocked to make himself known, causing Bones to stand in front of what he knew to be the broken tricorder on the table.

After he told him everything was fine, Scotty went about his business, the incident playing on a loop in his mind. When no calls from medical came in, Scotty made his way back, only to find the doctor had stopped you on your way to another job to hand you his broken equipment. He saw the tension leave your body as you walked away, and the longing look McCoy sent after you. With a grin and a spring in his step, he set off to look for the captain.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Bones knew something was up when he entered the officer’s mess to find a very pleased looking Jim waiting for him.

“Why are you so happy?” the doctor grumbled.

“Why are you so upset?” he retorted, eyes shining with excitement. When Leonard didn’t respond, he chuckled. “I have something for you.” From a nearby table, he retrieved the repaired tricorder and handed it over. “What’s going on?”

Leonard snatched it from his hand and began to test it, face falling when everything worked as it should have. “Nothing. Nothing at all.”

Jim hummed, unperturbed by the defeat in his friend’s tone. “You want to tell me why there’ve been so many maintenance calls from Medical?” Without letting him answer, he continued. “Or why Y/N gave this to me for you, telling me you said you’d tripped and dropped it?” He was met with silence. “Scotty was on his way to see if you needed anything, and said he saw you intentionally break it.”

“Dammit,” he sighed. “I miss her, alright?!”

“HA!” Jim clapped. “I KNEW IT! So… this is your plan?” he asked, not trying to hide his disappointment.

“You have a better one?” Bones challenged.

“Yeah. Stop waiting for her to get you, and get her instead.”

“You want me to prank her?”

Jim shrugged. “Your way’s not working.”

He hated to admit it, but Jim had a point. With a nod, he left to his quarters to form a plan of action.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

It turned out to be more difficult than he thought, and he turned to the last person he’d imagined seeking help from.

“Tell me this is going to work,” he leaned nervously into Spock.

The latter never took his eyes off the surveillance screens. “I have neither the information nor the confidence to do so.”

Leonard was about to respond, but you came into view as you approached your workspace. He snorted when you bumped into your table, and even Spock eventually began to form a smile when you knocked a container with some tools to the floor.

They continued watching, waiting for you to get annoyed, only to grow annoyed themselves when you figured it out and began to move all your things back into place.

“That was your big idea?” Jim called from behind them. “Moving everything just enough to disorient her?”

“I thought it was rather clever,” Spock answered a bit defensively. “I certainly would find it bothersome.”

“Yeah, but it’s not  **you**  we’re trying to bother, is it?” Jim took at another look at the monitor, finding you packing up your tools. “We need to think like her, or get someone who can. Who knows her better than Uhura?”

“I tried that. She nailed me good,” Bones rubbed his cheek at the memory. “She won’t help.”

Spock almost smirked. “Perhaps I can persuade her.”

“You think you can?” Leonard asked skeptically.

“Of course he can,” Jim replied for him. “Just be sure to butter her up, first.”

Spock nodded and left in search of Nyota, stopping by the mess for a treat on the way. He knew she’d be in her quarters, getting ready for her shift, and made his way over. However, he didn’t expect to find you with her, deep in conversation as you fixed the control pad of her door. He kept behind the corner, peeking out just enough to see what was going on.

“I mean, I know I shouldn’t complain. And I am grateful he’s playing along, but…it’s just so…lame,” he heard you say. “Not as bad as when he swapped my sugar for salt, but it’s up there.”

“I think the worst was when he labeled everything on your workbench.” Nyota giggled when your threw your head back and groaned. “Do you feel differently about him? He’s still waiting for Jim’s response regarding a transfer.”

“I know,” you sighed. You gestured for her to try the door again, smiling when it opened.

“Thank goodness! I thought I was going to be late.” Nyota rubbed your shoulder comfortingly. “Thank you. Come back after our shifts and we’ll talk some more, ok?”

Spock stayed hidden until he heard her door open again, and rounded the corner. “Good morning, Nyota,” he greeted, offering her the pastry.

“Thank you, Spock. Did you sleep well?”

He made small talk while escorting her to the bridge, not sure how to bring you up in conversation. Luckily, he didn’t have to when she mentioned the trouble she was having with her door.

“How is she?” he casually asked. “Things with her have changed a great deal.”

“She’ll be fine. Don’t get used to it,” she teased. “I plan on getting her back to normal.”

“Good.” He smirked at the surprised look on Uhura’s face. “Perhaps I can be of assistance?”

“How?”

“Doctor McCoy.”

The smile instantly fell from her face. “No.”

“He cares for her. He’s been trying to show her but it’s not enough.” Spock went on, telling her everything he’d learned from the captain and the doctor himself. As he spoke, the frown on her face melted away, but he could see traces of doubt still lingered. “This morning, with her workspace; that wasn’t Dr. Bishop.”

“That was Leonard?” she gasped in shock. “He definitely needs help.”

“Will you?”

She bit her lip, thinking of your attitude toward Dylan. She knew the reason you were unsure about him was simply because he wasn’t Leonard, but she wasn’t about to help him if he was just going to hurt you again. “Does he mean it? Does he really want her back as she was before?”

“Of course, Nyota,” he assured. “I consider her a dear friend and would not ask if I didn’t believe his feelings to be genuine.”

She took a deep breath, hoping she was making the right decision. “Ok. I’ll help.”

* * *

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Leonard's prank get him the girl?
> 
> NOTE: This is it guys! I had to rewrite it a few times but I think I got it right! Thank you so so much for all your kudos, comments, and of course, for taking the time to read my ‘little drabble series’ lol! Love you all!

You were having the worst day. First, your alarm didn’t go off, making you late for your shift. Normally, Scotty would have come to your quarters by now and dragged you out of bed, but he hadn’t and now you were rushing to get ready. Then, when you grabbed your PADD, it was completely dead, along with your communicator.

Rushing down the hall toward the turbolift, you had to bob and weave around everyone as they ignored your frantic calls of ‘Excuse me’. The breather you took as you waited to get to the right level was short lived when the lift came to an abrupt stop before shutting down. With a heavy sigh, you grabbed your tools and began to remove the cover panel to see what the problem was. When you couldn’t find anything, you realized the problem was exterior, and all you could do was wait for someone to summon the lift and realize it was busted when it didn’t come. So, you sat and waited.

After what felt like hours, you were starving and still hadn’t moved an inch. Not even the lights gave a flicker of life. You knew it was dangerous to try to get out yourself, but it was looking like a better option as the minutes ticked by. Before you could get yourself into a tight spot, the lift jerked again as the lights came on, and you were finally headed to your destination.

Rushing to your work station, apology on the tip of your tongue for the moment you saw Scotty, you stopped in your tracks when there was another engineer at it. Not only that, all your things were gone as well. You took a look around, knowing you were in the right place, but double checking just the same.

“Michelle? What are you doing at my station? And where’s my stuff?” She didn’t respond. She didn’t even look up or pause from her work. “Michelle? Hey!” you slapped the table. “I’m talking to you!”

With an exasperated huff, you set off to find Scotty.

“Hey, Scotty? Why’s Michelle at my work bench?” The man was whistling a tune, as he often did while he worked, and kept on his business. “Not you, too,” you sighed. “Is this because I was late? Because I have proof I had good reason for it.” Instead of a response, he pulled himself into a vent, leaving you flustered and alone in the middle of a hallway. “Fine! I guess I’ll just go to the mess and get some food!” you called after him.

Deciding to see if Nyota wanted to join you, you headed toward her quarters, knowing her shift would be over soon. You sat by the door and waited, perking up when you saw her coming down the hall.

“Hey!” you greeted. “You would not believe the day I’m having. Wanna go get some food?”

Without a word, or so much as a glance, she opened the door to her room and stepped in, shutting it behind her. You knocked and called her name, but it was to no avail. Crestfallen, you decided to head back to your own room and just sleep the rest of the strange day away, but when you got there, the door was jammed. Tools in hand, you got to work trying to fix it. When you finally got it open, you froze; your room was completely empty.

You dropped your tools and marched right toward the bridge, barging in without asking permission to approach.

“Captain, I need to speak with you!” As you feared, there was no indication he had heard you. “Jim!” When again he didn’t respond, you snapped your fingers in front of his face and got no reaction.

Running over to Spock’s station, you stood in front of him, waving your hand in his line of sight. “Commander?”

His lack of response was the confirmation you needed. For whatever reason, no one would, or could, hear you. You stood there, racking your brain for something that would make the crew ignore you. Had you messed up on your work? No, Jim or Scotty would have told you. Maybe you upset the crew? Somehow, you didn’t think Spock would resort to pretending you didn’t exist, and you knew Nyota wouldn’t.

Then, it hit you. “Oh my god! I’m dead!”

Your mind began racing, trying to recall what could have happened. A coughing fit from the captain’s chair caught your attention, and you saw Jim turning red. Was there a virus going around? Was that what killed you? Who else was gone? Why wasn’t the captain in quarantine? So many questions ran through your head, you didn’t notice Jim leave the bridge.

Not knowing what else to do, you decided to head to the observation deck. You made yourself comfortable, and started to think about what was going to happen now. Were you a ghost? Or something else? Your thoughts were interrupted by a figure entering the deck.

Leonard walked in, nursing a drink in his hand, and took a seat a few feet from where you were. As you looked at his perfect profile, you thought about your life and how you got to where you were: leaving a toxic environment, getting accepted into the academy, chasing the stars, falling in love… though your life was short, you weren’t upset. Your only regret was not getting to feel what it was like to kiss the doctor’s plush lips.

“It’s rude to stare, you know,” he informed gruffly. Your head snapped to search the room, making him chuckle. “It’s just you an’ me, Darlin’.”

“You can see me?”

Leonard laughed. A proper, full belly laugh, and damn if it wasn’t the most beautiful sound you’d ever heard.

“I can see you,” he said, catching his breath. “Jim told me what you said on the bridge. He nearly fainted, you know that? Couldn’t stop laughin’ long enough to breathe. Did your brain really jump to  _‘I must be dead’_?”

“What was I supposed to think?!” you defended.

“I  _was_  going for a bad dream, but when Jim told me, I had to stop it.”

You opened your mouth to speak, but nothing came out. After another attempt, you asked, “What’s going on?”

He sighed, getting up from his seat and moving closer to you. “You have two options. The first, you could say this is me getting you back for all you put me through.”

“You… WHAT?! HOW DID YOU GET SPOCK TO GO ALONG WITH IT?!!” you demanded.

“Well, that had to do with option two,” his voice lost its steadiness.

“What is it?” You were nervous by the change in him, but too curious not to hear him out.

“It takes a lot of thought and dedication to pull something off. Being new to this, I needed some help. A lot of help,” he mumbled the last part.

“That doesn’t really-”

“Why did _you_ do it?” he pressed. “Why did you devote so much to me?”

You could have sworn you felt your heart stop. There was no way he could have known, was there? “I… I just…” you stammered, deciding instead to remain silent.

Leonard’s eyes dropped to the floor. “I’m sorry about what I said. I thought I meant it at the time, but I didn’t. I don’t. I figured the best way to show you how I feel, was to take a page out of your book.” He met your gaze again, finally allowing himself to really see you. He’d always known you were beautiful, but his past never allowed him to entertain the idea. “After my divorce… I didn’t… and then you came along…” His words were failing him, and your silence wasn’t doing much to ease his nerves. “I took my frustrations out on you, and that wasn’t fair. So if you would consider giving an old grouch like me another shot, I’d really like to have dinner with you.”

Mustering all the courage he could, he pecked you on the cheek before excusing himself, leaving you stunned and gaping after him.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

“Have you heard anything at all, Doctor?” Spock asked as he watched Leonard pick at his food.

“No,” he grumbled. “Have you? Uhura must know something.”

“She’s not mentioned it. Perhaps Mr. Scott has some insight?”

They both turned to Scotty, who froze mid-bite. He shook his head, swallowing his poorly chewed mouthful. “Been focused on work, s’far’s I can tell.”

Jim entered the officer’s mess, and knew from the look on everyone’s faces that they had no news. Ever since Leonard’s confession, they’d been awaiting your answer. Days passed, and you were nearly at your destination. Jim grabbed his food and joined the others, not hiding the grin he’d been wearing for the past ten minutes.

“I had an interesting chat with Dr. Bishop today,” he began smugly, relishing as they all turned their attention to him. “He’s rescinded his transfer request. When I asked why, he said the situation wasn’t as he hoped it’d be.”

Scotty laughed and gave Bones a congratulatory pat on the back. The other two didn’t look too convinced.

“How is this good news for Dr. McCoy?” Spock asked.

“Come on! Obviously she put an end to whatever they had. He’s out.”

Leonard rolled his eyes. “That doesn’t mean I’m in, Jim.”

“Give it time,” he winked, convinced everything would turn out fine.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Bones had hoped you’d give him an answer by the time you dropped off the other ship and its crew, wanting to use the few hours you had docked to take you on a date if you agreed to see him. Instead, he joined Jim at a bar and sulked. After a while, they headed back to the Enterprise for an early night, even though neither had drank enough to warrant it.

As he left the mess the following morning, ready to head to the medbay, he came upon a small crowd blocking the hallway.

“Damn fire hazard,” he complained. “Come on everyone, to your stations.” When the crowd dissipated, he groaned and shut his eyes. Whether it was in relief or frustration, he wasn’t entirely sure. He took a few steps toward the wanted poster adorning the wall for a closer look.

“How did she…?”  

He examined the poster for a bit longer, wondering how the picture even existed. As he felt his own laughter bubble up in his chest, he realized it didn’t matter; he’d gotten his answer.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

You tried not to focus on the raging storm going on inside you as you finished getting ready for work. Leonard said he hadn’t meant what he said so long ago, and you were ready to find out how true that was. A knock at the door startled you, and though it wasn’t an aggressive knock, you felt your stomach drop. Taking a deep breath, you walked over to answer.

“Dr. McCoy, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“You know what.” He was scowling, but he wasn’t able to hold it, and his expression melted into a soft smile. “You wanted me? I’m here.”

Since your chat in the observation deck, you had a serious conversation with Nyota. She told you everything she knew, including what Jim and Spock told her.

“Is it true you messed things up in Medical just to get me to come by?” You couldn’t stop yourself from smiling as his cheeks reddened. “And that you were offended I stopped coming to you for checkups?” He stepped closer, hovering his lips over yours. “Or that uh… that you… um…”

“That I what?” he cocked a brow, waiting for a response that never came. “That I was going crazy wonderin’ why I never saw you anymore? Or that it was eatin’ me up inside to see you with Bishop? ’Cause it’s true. All of it.”

“You still want this, then?”  

He closed the distance between you, pressing his lips to yours as his arms wrapped around your middle.

His lips were so much softer than you ever imagined. You shuddered beneath his touch, and he pulled away with a smirk.

“That answer your question?”

“No.” He began to laugh, but you interrupted it with a firmer, more desperate kiss. He moaned, his grip tightening around you. Though he met you with equal fervor, he was blushing when you pulled back. “Leonard?”

He cleared his throat, “Yeah?”

“As much as I’d like to stay, I’m late for my shift.”

“Of course,” he nodded, brow furrowing when a soft laugh escaped you. You wiggled in his grasp, making him realize he was still holding you. “Oh, right.” He slowly, and rather reluctantly, released you. With a final peck and small wave, you began to walk toward the turbolift. “Y/N?”

“Yeah?”

“What about my reward?” he called. “I turned myself in, so I should get it, shouldn’t I?”

You stopped in your tracks, not having thought it through should he come himself. “Well, it was going to be 50 credits, but I’m willing to negotiate,” you smiled, walking back toward him. “What did you want?”

“Right now,” he took your hand, pulling you close again, “I’d settle for just a few more minutes.”

He leaned in for another kiss, but you stopped him, covering his mouth with your hand. “So unprofessional,  _Mr. CMO_ ,” you teased. “You need to grow up.”

He knew you’d meant it to be a joke, but he felt guilty all over again. “I’ll make it up to you, Darlin’.”

You shook your head in protest. “I didn’t mean-”

“I know you didn’t,” he whispered as he stroked your cheek. “But I’m going to anyway.”

“If you insist,” you sighed, zeroing in on his lips again.

Neither noticed Jim round the corner, and abruptly turn back the way he came when he saw you, pulling his communicator out to relay the good news to Nyota.

“I really have to go.”

“Have dinner with me,” he blurted as you pulled away.

“Can’t,” you lamented. “I have to meet with Nyota with to discuss… things. You can have me tomorrow, though.”

He narrowed his eyes. “What things?”

“Oh,  _Darlin’_ ,” you mimicked his accent, “you’ll find out soon enough.” You giggled at the panicked look he gave you, and skipped off.

He stayed rooted on the spot, gawking after you as Jim approached.

“Jim, what did I get myself into?”

“The ride of your life. Buckle up,” he advised, clapping him on the shoulder as he took off for the bridge.

Leonard shook his head, realizing he couldn’t wait to see what you had in store for him.


End file.
